


Tattoo

by beccaelizabeth



Series: Ripper:  Fools Journey [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth





	Tattoo

"Spirit and flame, to purify." Ethan intoned.

"Always clean your works." Ripper replied, equally solemn.

They both grinned.

Ethan picked up the pen-like contraption he'd put together for the task, dipped it in alcohol, and ran it through the candle flame. The traced outline of the Mark of Eyghon sat on his arm, waiting. Ethan whispered as he dipped the needle in the ink, then raised it to his arm.

"Last chance to back out." Ripper offered with a half smirk. "It is permanent."

Ethan looked at him steadily, and pressed the needle into his own skin. "Nothing is permanent."

***

Giles had considered acid, or lasers, or even fire, but the Mark was a thing of magic, so magic would seem the best way.

"Youthful indiscretions?" the healer witch asked.

Giles just smiled tightly.

"Don't worry. Soon fix this."

She got paper and pen, drew symbols, then soaked it in whisky and pressed it to his arm. Chanted, until black stain spread up through it.

She pulled the paper off his arm, put it in a bowl and set fire to it.

"See? It worked. Clean."

He rubbed his thumb over the empty place carefully. It still felt the same.


End file.
